


Gonna Be Good

by allofthepixels



Series: Bestest 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestest 'Verse, Cutie pies, Lifeguard Dean, M/M, Tickling, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthepixels/pseuds/allofthepixels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s earned an unfortunate nickname at his Lifeguarding job and his co-worker Benny can’t stand to see him miss out on the cute new babysitter of some rowdy patrons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Be Good

A small pair of feet slapped against the poolside concrete, letting out a near battle cry of ”Look out!” before cannon balling into the center of the deep end, somehow still soaking nearby bathers. 

Dean barely had a second to blow his whistle and give the standard “no running” reprimand before a second pint-sized offender sprinted by and followed into the water. 

It was only when the two resurfaced revealing familiar blonde and brown mops of wet hair that he stood up, whistle in his mouth, and walked over to them. 

He tweeted his whistle once, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Boys," he sighed. "No running. Or swimming without adult supervision."

Luke spit a mouthful of chlorinated water in his direction as if he was a fountain and buried himself under the water so only his eyes peaked out. Michael looked guiltily to his feet. 

Dean had encountered the three Milton boys at the club a few times with a different Nanny accompanying them almost each time. It was a shame because they were genuinely good kids when they had structure. It didn’t seem like they got a lot of that, though.

"Cas was taking too long putting sunscreen on Gabe. Right over there," Luke pointed his thumb behind him to the shaded area where he could see the youngest Milton, who was still a few shades paler than his brothers, sitting patiently as the sunscreen was rubbed into his arm. 

Dean did notice however that the person doing said activity was not the typical Milton Nanny candidate. While the others were all nice girls with pretty smiles and gentle dispositions, this one had a muscular and tan back, a swimmer’s build — it had to be— and a pair of short swim trunks. He swallowed. Uh oh. 

"Well, I’m sure you freaked, uh, Cas, out by running away," he scratched the back of his neck and glanced back to see the guy stand up and look around for the boys. "Head over there and have him sign you in first. Please." 

A duet of unenthusiastic “fine”s and “whatever”s followed and Dean fought a smile as they paddled toward the ladder, tripping over one another to climb out first.

He jogged back to the lifeguard stand, glancing over his shoulder to see the hot guy, Cas, scold the two dripping Miltons. He adjusted his sunglasses over his head and quickly peaked at his phone to make sure the sunburn on his nose wasn’t as doofy looking as it could be. Still was. That earned him a skeptical look from his friend Benny, the other guard on duty.

"What crawled up your ass, brother?" Benny drove a thumb into Dean’s bare rib cage to get his attention.

"Fu- Ah! Ben, come on," Dean glanced around to make sure no guests saw his reaction or heard the start of his curse and reached up to rub the sensitive area. 

"What got your panties in a bunch?" Benny drawled, keeping on eye trained on the water where Mr. Patterson, a man pushing 70, finished his 20th lap. 

"Nothin’," Dean saddled up to the higher up lifeguard chair and fiddled with his whistle, glancing back to the shaded area and frowning to see the Miltons must have relocated. 

"Liar," Benny flicked a finger at Dean’s bare foot where it was hanging just to the left of his head. 

"Do-hon’t!" Dean jumped and cursed the day Benny found about his weakness. It was during one of the compulsory training/drill nights and it was Dean’s turn to play the drowning victim and be "rescued" and stabilized on the backboard. If Lisa, the head guard, hadn’t had such long nails, no one would’ve found out. He certainly wouldn’t have been saddled with such an unfortunate nickname.

"Giggles, you can’t hide anything from me," and Dean groaned.

"Uh, erm, excuse me?" an aggressively deep voice cleared its throat behind them and Dean jumped again.

Handsome McHandsome, no, Cas, himself, with his freakin’ Disney prince hair and cruelly blue eyes added to an already unfair physique. Dean hoped he wasn’t sweating. 

"You need to sign in?" Dean was talking before he realized it. 

"Yeah, we’re under Milton?" He shuffled in his pocket and pulled out a membership card. "My uncle told me I just needed to flash this and add my name to the boys guardian list? Castiel Novak?" 

"Yeah, we’ll just need you to fill out this form and to see your ID," Dean shuffled through the red binder on his table labelled "GUARD" and tried to fight the urge to peak up at Castiel.

"Ah! You’re the new Milton nanny?" Benny let a laugh and Cas’ smiled back, hoping he wasn’t being mocked. 

"Yeah, I’m new in town and my uncle is willing to pay me to watch them," Cas looked at Dean expectantly and Dean felt his face flush. 

"Erm, I-I’m Dean," he stuttered, holding the paper a little too tight in his hands and wondering when he became such an idiot. 

"Nice to meet you, Dean," Cas sort of laughed. "Could I get that form, though?"

"Oh! Shit— I mean shoot!" He handed it over. "Must be heat stroke."

"I hope not," Cas said sincerely, stepping away to fill out the paper work. 

"Oh, Giggles," Benny grinned, looking at him from over his sunglasses. "You’re a regular school girl."

"Shut it, Laffite," Dean blushed and Benny let out a deep laugh. 

"Well, at least he’s hot," another jab to his ribs had Dean muttering about changing shifts for the rest of the week. 

—-

But just the same he didn’t switch because he knew his current schedule coincided pretty nicely with the arrival and departure of the Miltons and their cousin. Despite the glacial pace, Dean’s noticed their conversations reach a level of familiarity, maybe even friendship.

He looked forward to their tiny talks about everything from the weather (hot today, Cas misses the northeast and the breezes he’d get near the shoreline) to their plans for the next year (both attend universities in the area on scholarships) to the shenanigans of the three young Miltons. 

Benny had watched every interaction and had absolutely zero doubt that the attraction between the two was mutual. All it took was Michael and Lucifer shouting at Cas to “quit talking to [his] boyfriend” to seal it. Dean needed to act for everyone’s sake. 

"You could ask him out, you know?" Benny was fiddling with the radio as the weather broadcast promised a bizarre mix of thunderstorms and heat. The sky hardly looked friendly. 

"Ben…" Dean warned, watching as Cas stood in the water, Cas and the youngest Milton being the only guests that day, tossing Gabriel into the air and letting him drop in the water only to quickly scoop him back up into his arms, both smiling. If he were girly he’d have said his heart swelled.

"It’d be so easy. Ask him out for coffee. That’s only one word!" Benny stood, glancing at the ever-menacing sky. 

"Drop it," Dean stood from his chair as the first crack of thunder came around. He tweeted his whistle, thankful for a true distraction from Benny’s harassment. 

"Cas, clear out. Thunder!" 

Cas swam over to the edge and deposited Gabriel dry on the edge of the pool before pulling himself up. He wrapped him up in a fluffy yellow towel and pulled out a pack of animal crackers and juice box for him before walking over to the lifeguard stand.

"You think today’s a total wash out?" He scratched the back of his neck and Dean trained his eyes on the floor, desperate not to stare at his broad shoulders or his hip bones or the way the dark trail of hair descended down his tanned belly. Nope. 

"S’posed to stay dry but thunder’s tricky," Benny mumbled as he fumbled with the radio antenna. 

"Do you mind if we stay? I don’t have to pick Michael and Luke up from their karate class for another hour," Dean could’ve sworn he was looking up at him through his eyelashes on purpose. 

"Well, actu-"

"It’s fine," Benny interrupted, grinning evilly. "We don’t mind, do we Giggles?"

"Giggles?" Cas gave Dean a questioning glance, one dark eyebrow arching up. 

"His nickname," Benny stood up and Dean wanted to run but really didn’t want to look stupid in front of Cas. 

"He’s just being a shit," Dean cut in nervously, edging himself back toward the lifeguard stand. 

"I’m sure it’s got an interesting origin," Cas fought a smile and Dean wanted to curse him for being cute but couldn’t do that while holding his breath as Benny brought both hands to his bare sides. 

"You see, Deano here, he’s awful sensitive,” Benny squeezed and Dean almost doubled over, trying to rip the offending hands off of him. “We found out during training. We got him nearly crying, didn’t we?”

"Be-he-heny, co-hohome on!" Dean scrabbled helplessly at his friend’s hands and at his own sides trying to defend the areas. "This is nohoho fai-hahar! Ca-hahas, get him off!"

"Can he breathe?" Cas was smirking at the cute and helpless way Dean wiggled around to get away.

"He’s fine," Benny brought on hand down to tweak at Dean’s hip and he yelped. "I’ll stop when he does what we talked about earlier…” 

He punctuated that last bit with a well-placed hand under Dean’s arm making him let out an honest-to-god squawk.

"You’ve lost me, Benny," Cas furrowed his brow, confused but still enamored with the way Dean’s freckled, half-sunburned face scrunched up.

"Dean ‘members, don’t he?" Benny drilled his fingers between his ribs and back to the hips until Dean’s laughter verged on silent.

"I-aye-aye wihehheill!" 

"What was that?" Benny slowed his hands so that they were just lazily stroking at his hips as Dean, too weak from residual laughter to fight for real, tried to pry his hands off.

"I’ll do it," he giggled, finding an ounce of strength to push away, bumping into Cas’ chest with all the extra momentum. 

Cas steadied him with a firm hand, squeezing his shoulder. 

"You alright?" 

"He’s just evil," Dean sucked in a deep breath. "Pure evil."

Benny reached forward to pinch his side once more but Dean jumped away to evade it.

"But, coffee!" He stuttered and Cas looked confused. "With me. Would you want to?"

"Uh, are you asking me o-?"

"Yes," Dean smiled uneasily. "If you wanna, I mean." 

"I’d love to," Cas grinned, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. "I’m off at six."

Dean really hoped the blush didn’t show through his now faded sunburn.


End file.
